1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of mold inhibitors, and also relates to the prevention of harmful dust which is likely to be generated in the handling and use of some products which also characteristically have mold problems, such as animal feeds and grains, and poultry litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art